Berlin
by K444
Summary: Just what I would like to see in episode two of season eleven. Song to Berlin by New Politics. Tiva. CONTAINS SPOILERS.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Cote would be paid one million dollars per episode if it was up to me. Also, the song isn't mine either, it belongs to New Politics.  
A/N: I'm going to start doing some of these one shots based around songs in addition to my multi-chap, Secrets in which you should totally check it out. Anyway, on with the story! ****_CONTAINS SEASON 11 SPOILERS._**

_Berlin by New Politics. _

It had been three days since Tony had talked to Ziva and one week since they had a movie night together. Since leaving NCIS, they had been spending a lot of time together. He knew she was running, she didn't want to deal with Gibbs or Parsons. Tony knew exactly where to look.

I _miss you Berlin. The taste still lingers on. I hope we meet again. I hope it won't be long. I'm bored with using technology. Let's go back to the way it used to be. No need for all this psychology. I can't pretend no more. _

After spending a lot more time with Ziva, he knew this would happen. But, he couldn't let her get away. It was time she knew the truth of how he felt about her. He was tired of pretending and after all, so was she.

_Berlin 't want another one night stand. Berlin Berlin. I just want to be your man._

While looking for Bodnar, Tony and Ziva had engaged in having sex. She was scared and afraid it was going to change everything, so she told Tony it could only be a one night stand between friends that Tony should just forget about, but he couldn't. It wasn't just sex for Tony. It was something a lot more meaningful. After a long day of traveling, he went to his hotel, one in which he hoped Ziva had picked the same one, and changed into his best suit. He headed to what he wished and prayed would be her hiding spot, their night club. The nightclub where they shared a very emotional dance at. He walked in and went straight to the bar to find her at the exact seat she was sitting in back in April. He didn't want to make his presence known yet, though. Tony DiNozzo had just spent a lot of time and even more money chasing the woman he loves around the world. He watched her for a while just to watch how beautiful she was. Finally, he went to her and stood behind her and whispered into her ear "Let me guess, shaken not stirred." He referred to her half drank Martini. She quickly turned into her chair in shock that he found her.  
"How did you find me?" She asked still in shock, but happy to see him nonetheless, "I left my phone in America so I could not be tracked."  
"I didn't track you here, Ziva." He stated with a smile slowly creeping onto his face.  
"I don't get it. Then, how did you find me?" She asked.  
"Dance with me." He said putting her Martini down and taking her into his arms exactly like he did in April.  
"Tony." She said growing impatient as they swayed gently to the music, "Tell me how you found me."  
"You believe in soulmates, right?" He asked confidently. The question alone made her stomach drop below ground, but she nodded anyway. "Eventually soulmates will meet again, for they have the same hiding spot." He said before taking a short breath and continuing, "Ziva, when we slept together in April, it meant so much more to me than a one night stand. And you know l-o-v-e is just another word Tony DiNozzo vowed to never pronounce, but Ziva David, I love you." At that moment, she stopped swaying and went out the door. He followed her out and looked down the street both ways not to find her anywhere until she reached out for him and pulled him into the most passionate kiss of his life.

_Our lips touched beneath the stars. The lights flashed from passing cars. Your face melted in my heart. And it showed me who you are._

"I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo."She said with confidence before she was pulled into another earth shattering kiss.

_Berlin Berlin. Don't want another one night stand. Berlin Berlin. I just want to be your man._

"I don't want another one night stand, Ziva." He said with a stern undertone, "You're it for me."  
"You're it for me as well, Tony." She said grabbing his hand and walking him back into the direction of the hotel, "Even if I have to leave NCIS for you, I will."

_I feel my heart explode I can't explain the sky is falling down. I can not calm it down it's like a rage inside my skin and bones. It's eating me alive._

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Also, feel free to review with a song suggestion as well! Love you guys! God bless!  
-****_Kristen_**


End file.
